pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Graveler
|border = |name='Graveler' |jname=(ゴローン Goroun) |image=Graveler.png |ndex=075 |evofrom=Geodude |evointo=Golem |gen=Generation I |pronun= GRAV-el-er |hp=55 |atk=95 |def=115 |satk=45 |sdef=45 |spd=35 |total=390 |species=Rock Pokémon |type= / |height=3'03" |weight=231.5 lbs. |ability=Rock Head Sturdy Sand Veil (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Graveler (Japanese: ゴローン Goroun) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Graveler have four arms which can curl up to its body to roll at any time. Above its eyes is a wide rock crest. Unlike its pre-evolved form, Graveler have feet. Special abilities Graveler have the ability Rock Head or the ability Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Graveler from recoiling. Sturdy prevents Graveler from being KOed by OHKO moves. They live atop the mountains. When they roll down, it is nearly impossible for it to be stopped. Evolution Graveler is the evolved form of Geodude at level 25. Graveler can evolve into Golem, at any given level, when traded. Game info Game locations |redblue=Victory Road |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Victory Road, Cerulean Cave |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Route 45, Victory Road, Silver Cave |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 45, Victory Road, Silver Cave |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Victory Road |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Magma Hideout, Victory Road |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave also found while smashing rocks inside Mt Ember |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Caverns |dprarity=Common |platinum=Caverns |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 45, Victory Road |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Challenger's Cave |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction.| yellow=Often seen rolling down mountain trails. Obstacles are just things to roll straight over, not avoid.| gold=With a free and uncaring nature, it doesn't mind if pieces break off while it rolls down mountains.| silver=A slow walker, it rolls to move. It pays no attention to any object that happens to be in its path.| crystal=It travels by rolling on mountain paths. If it gains too much speed, it stops by running into huge rocks.| ruby=Graveler grows by feeding on rocks. Apparently, it prefers to eat rocks that are covered in moss. This Pokémon eats it way through a ton of rocks on a daily basis.| sapphire=Rocks are Graveler's favorite food. This Pokémon will climb a mountain from the base to the summit, crunchingly feasting on rocks all the while. Upon reaching the peak, it rolls back down to the bottom.| emerald=They descend from mountains by tumbling down steep slopes. They are so brutal, they smash aside obstructing trees and massive boulders with thunderous tackles.| firered=Be careful while hiking on mountain trails. Graveler may come rolling down the path without slowing.| leafgreen=Rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction.| diamond=Graveler make their homes on sheer cliff by gouging out numerous horizontal holes.| pearl=It tumbles down slopes, heedless of any body parts chipping off. It eats a ton of rocks daily.| platinum=It rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds momentum, no Pokémon can stop it without difficulty.| heartgold=With a free and uncaring nature, it doesn't mind if pieces break off while it rolls down mountains.| soulsilver=A slow walker, it rolls to move. It pays no attention to any object that happens to be in its path.| black=It rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds momentum, no Pokémon can stop it without difficulty.| white=It rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds momentum, no Pokémon can stop it without difficulty.| }} Side game data |number=042 |pokemon=Graveler |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It hurls rocks and stones to attack. |hp=700 |onsight=Disguised as Rugged Rock, chases player. }} Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon